


"See Me Break"

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Vicley Drabbles - prompts from madnephelite [4]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: "You've never seen me break, and I'm scared of the day you do. I don't want to be so weak."Finally, Lucas breaks. Victoria is there.





	"See Me Break"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



> Warning!!! Tissues will be needed!  
> This is angst. Like a lot of angst. But, enjoy!

The fire was fully out and the honor guard disperses, so it was time for overhaul. Vic sees Lucas take off his helmet as he walks to his truck and she looks around, and follows him. The fallen firefighter had been a captain Lucas had known since he was captain himself.

“Hey,” she says softly and sees his shoulders sag as he exhales. “Shift finishes in an hour, you wanna go home?”

“No, it’s fine. You’ve got overhaul and I’ve got paperwork. Maybe an hour of sleep. I’ll see you in the evening though,” Vic hadn’t been rejected in a while, and never by him, and she flinches, hurt.

“Are you sure? Because-”

“Hughes!” he says sharply. “Join your team on overhaul!” Vic narrows her gaze, opens her mouth to say something, closes it and sighs.

“Yes, sir,” she says defeatedly.

He hands over to Sullivan and leaves, and Vic can feel her heart hurt for him.

* * *

He doesn’t reply to any texts, just sends her one that he’s busy. Vic has post-shift breakfast with the team, though it’s a somber affair. Vic listens as Travis babbles on about someone he’d met at Joe’s a few days ago.

At 18:15, she goes straight to his place and uses her copy of the keys to open the door. He’s not home, which is clear by the lack of truck in the parking lot out front.

He comes home and hour later and she can clearly see he’s barely keeping it together.

“Victoria, hi! What are you doing here?” he seems surprised.

“Hey, Luke, how are you? I’m great, thanks,” she says sarcastically.

“I was going to call you,” he says guiltily.

“No, you weren’t. You were going to avoid me until what happened was out of your system,” she says, matter-of-factly.

“Victoria…”

“Lucas…”

“I wasn’t going to avoid you. I just need a little time to… process,” the last part sounds choked.

“There’s no shame in telling me how much it bothers you when someone dies in the line of duty. I’m here for you, you should know that. I haven’t bolted before, and I’m not planning on it anytime soon,” she says as he comes over to her. “Lucas, I know you. Every time something like this happens, you avoid me with a billion excuses. Paperwork, a scene, budget meetings, meetings with the mayor, shall I continue? Baby, I know all of them by now…”

Lucas shifts and hangs his head, ashamed. Vic lays her hand on his arm in comfort. He runs his hand haphazardly through his hair and when he looks over at her, she can see that his eyes are filled with tears. He reaches over and laces their fingers together. Vic squeezes his hand.

“I just can’t…” he trails off, voice thick with emotion. “Victoria, you’ve never seen me break and I’m scared of the day you do,” he chokes out. “I don’t want to be so weak. I don’t want…” he pauses, gazes deep into her eyes, “…you to think of me as weak. I couldn’t bear it,” he says hoarsely and Vic immediately turns to him, bringing her other hand to cup his cheek.

“Oh, Luke…” she trails off, her thumb caressing his beard gently. “Don’t ever think that. I could never think of you as weak. Lucas Ripley, you are the strongest man I know. You are so brave and you have to make impossible decisions, and sometimes that sucks. Sometimes, that _really_ sucks. But, I’m always going to be here for you. And, you don’t have to pretend you’re fine in front of me, baby. You don’t have to always be strong for me,” she whispers hoarsely. Lucas’ face crumpled. And, then, a few tears fell on his cheeks. Vic angled her body towards his and closed the gap between them. “I know you bottle everything up, but you don’t have to keep it all in with me,” she said softly, wrapping her arms around him, tugging him closer. Lucas buried his head in the crook of her neck, in her curls, his own arms circling her body, clinging to her desperate. And, then, he started sobbing, loud sobs that wracked his body and all Vic could do was hold him, hands rubbing across his back as he finally broke down.

“Shh,” she murmured softly in his ear, trying her best to comfort him. They sunk to the floor, still clinging to each other, Vic whispering words of comfort while Lucas just sobbed.

Vic isn’t sure how long they sat on his living room floor, just holding each other. Eventually, Lucas’ sobs subsided and he pulled away slightly, though he refused to meet her gaze. Vic cupped his cheek and tilted his chin up.

“Look at me, you are not weak. You are so strong. But, sometimes you just have to let it all out. And, I’m here for you. I love you,” she says softly.

“I know. I love you, too,” he says, looking up to meet her gaze. “Victoria, thank you. Thank you for being here for me,” he whispers softly.

And, then, he kisses her. It’s a little messy and his lips are wet and salty from tears, but Vic doesn’t care. She just kisses him back, pulling him impossibly close to her.                                                                       


End file.
